


She was Meant to be Mine

by spacecleavage



Series: I'm a Damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle it [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Unrequited feeling for Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellarke prompt! please write finn finding out about their relationship and confronting bellamy about it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was Meant to be Mine

Finn had been out exploring for the past three days, he had been trying to find some more bunkers. His luck though had been down, he hadn’t even found basements in the old ruins that he found.

He was really looking forward to seeing Clarke again, and the others too but Clarke the most. They’d had a really big fight before he’d left, to be honest he couldn’t even remember what had started it. He just remembered that Clarke had accused him of being irresponsible

What he didn’t expect to see was Clarke and Bellamy fighting (like wrestling) a little way away from the camp. He watched as Clarke tried to take him down, yet unsurprisingly, Clarke ended up on her back. Bellamy was cradled between Clarke’s legs, and Finn could see his head duck down. If he was a betting man, which he generally wasn’t, he’d say they were kissing.

He saw Clarke flip them so she straddled his hips instead. Finn knew that it would be easy for Bellamy to roll them back, but he just stayed there. Finn stared in abject horror as she obviously leant down and started to make out with him. Finn wanted to jump out and confront them both.

Yet, he found himself slinking back into the forest.

What was happening?

He lent back against a tree about a click away from the entrance to the camp. He felt… he didn’t know what he was feeling. The betrayal from Clarke was obvious, he thought that they were together. He had been talking with her nearly every day, sure she was a bit reluctant but she had started to open up to him.

But apparently three days was all it took for her to start a new relationship with someone Finn thought she hated.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bellamy was standing guard at the gate. They didn’t need as many people guarding as they did before, their tentative peace with the Grounder’s made it so the only reason to guard the gate was Earth’s natural predators. He had pulled the shift because Miller, the goof, had rolled his ankle badly during the day and the resident medic had refused to let him stand his guard.

He had been hoping to have a nice time with a certain princess. But he didn’t mind covering for Miller, after all he had done it a few times for him.

“Bellamy!” Finn grabbed at his arm.

“What can I do for you, Spacewalker?” he used a patronising tone, and he couldn’t find it in himself to feel guilty about that. Finn had been

“What is going on between you and Clarke?”

“Why, you want some this action?” He gestured towards his body; the shit-eating grin on his face.

Finn tried to step into Bellamy’s personal space, “I saw you, in the woods. You were fighting?”

“So what, now you’re some kind of peeping Tom?” Bellamy didn’t move, just raised a challenging eye brow. Finn takes a step back, Bellamy saw his hands clenching by his side.

“She isn’t yours,” Bellamy crossed his arms. He was sick of this conversation, he didn’t need this today, all he wanted was to finish his shift and then cuddle up to Clarke.

“I’m sorry, what?!”

“She’s mine, I… I had her first she’s mine.”

“Hate to break it to you, spacewalker, but the only one Clarke belongs to is herself,” Bellamy shrugged him off, he didn’t want to turn his back on him but he was sick of Finn.

“No, she was mine! She was going to be with me, for the rest of our lives.” Finn was trying to intimidate him again. He was almost brushing Bellamy’s chest. Bellamy just shook his head, what an idiot.

“Finn, I don’t think you understand. Clarke doesn’t belong to you, she is a human being. And there’s nothing between you. Clarke told you that,”

“She did no such thing,”

“She told me Finn, she told me how you broke her heart. Do you really think that she wants to be in a relationship with you after that?” He was doing his best to keep calm, to diffuse the situation. He didn’t need to get into it with Finn, mainly because he’d never hear the end of it.

“She told you that?” He looked a little heartbroken at that, Bellamy felt a bit of sympathy for him in that moment. So much so that the next words just flew out of his mouth.

“We’re together.”

He saw the fist a moment before it flew, he lent back enough so he could catch it and spin Finn around, with his arm twisted behind his back. It was then he saw their audience. Half the group was watching as Finn struggled to get free.

“What are you all doing up? Anybody still here in thirty seconds will be on latrine duty tomorrow!” He declared loudly. Everyone quickly scampered away, except for the Princess.

“Clarke, I’m –” he began, he didn’t know what she had seen.

“I know, I heard.” She smiled at him, that soft smile that had made him… develop feelings for her. “Finn, nothing is ever going to happen between us, yes I’m with Bellamy, but even if I wasn’t, nothing would happen between us. I can’t make this more clear. Bell, I’ll be in your tent,”


End file.
